


1-800-puerto-rico

by msnonstop



Series: 1-800-the-fuck [8]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Multi, Text Icons, They all go on a group vacation, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnonstop/pseuds/msnonstop
Summary: mpother: hyPe hYpelabaguette: so what are you guys most excited about while we’re heresoftalex: LINCOLN OBVIOUSLY I FREAKIN LOVE LIN MIRANDA AND ALL HIS WORK LIKE I CANT CONTROL ITmpother: okay then





	1-800-puerto-rico

**MOMS + ALEX** **  
** _mpother, angelimom, pleggy, mareyea, softalex_

 **softalex:** hype hype hype hype hype hype

 **mpother:** kay im so excited like LINCOLN

 **mpother:** LIKE IM ACTUALLY OBSESSED AND LIN MIRANDA  IS GOING TO BE PLAYING HIM AND AHAHAHHAH

 **softalex:** kay same

 **angelimom:** okay that guy is actually a genius right???

 **pleggy:** yeah for sure

 **mareyea:** no yeah no doubt

 **softalex:** okay he is actually my hero though??? like what the heck???

 **mpother:** HYPOEPEPEPPEPEPPEPEPEPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **softalex:** hey can we make like a big groupchat with eveeryonenen?

 **pleggy:** i’m down

* * *

 

 **_softalex_ ** _created a group with_ **_pleggy, mpother, angelimom, mareyea, labaguette, disney man, turts_ **

**_softalex_ ** _changed the group name to_ **_literally everyone_ **

**turts:** not everyone is actually

 **softalex:** dont you fucking dare.

 **_turts_ ** _added_ **_y’all, jemmy_ **

**softalex:** FUCK YOU JOHN

 **turts:** um theyre going tho right?

 **softalex:** kay tru

 **disney  man:** you know that we still have the disney gc right?

 **softalex:** SHUT

 **softalex:** aNYWAYS our floght is later tonighhthththt

 **softalex:** my parents and i are already packeddd. we are basically ready to go and im still real hYped.

 **y’all:** this is the only readon im friends with you guys

 **y’all:** taking me to these freakin crazy places

 **labaguette:** you love us though

 **y’all:** on occasion

 **jemmy:** ignore him

 **jemmy:** its all i do all day

 **y’all:** *offended gasp*

 **y’all:** james and i are packed too we are ready to go

 **jemmy:** i made sure that he packed lightly don’t worry

 **turts:** im hyped where are we even satying

 **softalex:** yeah ahh we’re just going to stay at this really nice hotel

 **softalex:** ik this is stupid but i feel like i need t o explain why my parents want to take you guys too

 **labaguette:** you dont need to alex

 **softalex:** you know its fine

 **softalex:** basically sometimes i get caught up in my work and i think my parents want to make sure that i have fun on the trip and dont get caught up in my work.

 **disney man:** dont worry dude we wont let it happen

 **turts:** yeah will track it all.

 **softalex:** my parents have only let me do one thing.

 **softalex:** cause i finished my book and i might find and editor or publisher maybe?

 **softalex:** but thats all

 **mpother:** the elusive booko

 **pleggy:** kay dude dont worrryy

 **y’all:** oh shoot jemmy is dragging me out were leavinggggg

 **softalex:** same my parentals are dragging me by the hood see you guys in puerto ricoooooo

* * *

**literally everyone**

_labaguette, mpother, angelimom, pleggy, mareyea, softalex, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**softalex:** kay yall do you have your baggage

 **y’all:** yeah i do

 **softalex:** stfu you bitch

 **softalex:** ANYWAYS AS I WAS SAYING MEET UP OUTSIDE WE GOT THE CAB

 **mpother:** yessss i can’t believe we’re herreee

 **pleggy:** god way have you forsaken me?

 **turts:** what’s wrong peggy?

 **pleggy:** tHe hUmiDitYYYyYyY

 **labaguette:** I FEEL YOU

 **y’all:** SAME

 **y’all:** honestly idk

 **softalex:** BUT GUYS

 **softalex:** I AM IN THE HOMELAND

 **turts:** hell yeah dudeee

 **angelimom:** alex hw the hell did you guys get a cab to fit all of us there is no way

 **angelimom:** schuylers are on their way

 **angelimom:** how the fuck

 **angelimom:** what kind of cab is that

 **softalex:** dont question it

 **softalex:** climb in all

 **y’all:** im just glad we dont all of to fit into a tiny ass car

 **labaguette:** same

 **labaguette:** anyways

 **labaguette:** what is the first thing that you guys are going to do when we get to the hotel

 **softalex:** i’m going to change and then get my tAn on @ the pool

 **pleggy:** i think i speak for all of the schuylers when i say that we are getting our swimsuits on and then we are JUmpIng into the pool

 **y’all:** hell yeah lets goooo

 **turts:** i am jumping into that poollll

 **disney man:** i am hypedd for the water

 **turts:** no swimming for you alex?

 **softalex:** nope not for mee

 **softalex:** water isn’t really my thing you know?

 **softalex:** i had to have one weakness, i would have been more powerful than this body was able to handle

 **mpother:** alexxxx

 **pleggy:** you jackassss

 **angelimom:** lol

 **disney man:** chill dude

 **disney man:** ill bring some cards we can play poker later if you want

 **softalex:** down

 **pleggy:** herc don’t do it

 **mpother:** he will destroy you

 **angelimom:** he will fucking crush your soul and eat it raw

 **softalex:** GUYS

 **softalex:** HERC PLEASE PLAY WITH ME

 **disney man:** sorry man

 **disney man:** i learned the error of playing with you from game pigeon in disney

 **softalex:** we are SO ccLOSe im AM so hAPPY

 **y’all:** not going to lie so am i i love puerto ricooo

 **y’all:** havent been here in awhile we kept going to europe

 **mpother:** anyway dude

 **mpother:** hyPe hYpe

 **labaguette:** so what are you guys most excited about while we’re here

 **softalex:** LINCOLN OBVIOUSLY I FREAKIN LOVE LIN MIRANDA AND ALL HIS WORK LIKE I CANT CONTROL IT

 **mpother:** okay then

 **disney man:** well i just love the atmosphere everything is so… alive

 **turts:** same i freakin love nature know what i mean

 **disney man:** hell yeah

 **mpother:** im excited for the weather i miss tropical weather we used to travel out here all the time with our parents

 **pleggy:** yeah dad loved to tan on the beach

 **angelimom:** mom would work a lot on these trips she would do it by the beach though

 **labaguette:** i am excited for the food

 **labaguette:** i hear carribean food is to die for

 **softalex:** it is!

 **softalex:** one of the things i missed when i moved to the states

 **turts:** WERE HEREEEE

 **softalex:** asjfdklajhivwlihhifow

 **softalex:** my parents are just checking in and gettin our room numbers i think it is two to tree to a room so let us oRganIze

 **mpother:** the schuylers will share the room no arguing

 **mpother:** sorry dudes these ladys will not be sharing a room

 **turts:** thats fINe

 **y’all:** jemmy and i are sharing a room

 **jemmy:** kay

 **turts:** O THERE YOU ARE

 **disney man:** its not like weve BEEN TALKING ON HERE TE WHOLE TIME

 **jemmy:** hmmmm i was talking in real liFE maybe?

 **softalex:** shut.

 **softalex:** ANYWAY

 **disney man:** yeah john and i will room

 **labaguette:** looks like its me and you alex

 **softalex:** umm okay

 **mpother:** OMG ALEX YOURE REDDDDD

 **softalex:** SHUT U

 **angelimom:** remind why we’re talking on here and not like out loud

 **pleggy:** because we are Gen Z™

 **mpother:** wait are we all gen z

 **y’all:** i think we are cause angelica was 97 and it starts in 95 sooo

 **softalex:** yeahh

 **jemmy:** hell yEah


End file.
